Network devices (such as gateways, routers, and switches) are often used to facilitate network traffic within networks and/or between networks that operate via different protocols. These devices may provide Internet users with fast, flexible, and widespread multi-media communication to various websites and online services. However, in some situations, mobile service providers and/or wireline service providers may want to regulate and/or control network traffic that passes through certain devices within their networks. For example, a mobile service provider or wireline service provider may implement a Policy and Charging Rules Function (PCRF) within a 3rd Generation (3G) or 4th Generation (4G) network in order to police, gate, re-direct, and/or charge certain rates for network traffic distributed within the network.
Unfortunately, traditional methods for applying policies to network traffic may be unable to accurately and/or efficiently provide network operators with robust, flexible, and/or customizable policies for handling network traffic in various situations. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for applying policies to network traffic.